From Knowledge to Wisdom
by Funnierthanu
Summary: They've doubted her wisdom before, they've mocked her ideas countless times and continue to do so even after her ideas prevail. She's had enough, if they so wish to mock her and pretend to be wiser and stronger then they can obviously do without her. When they need her most, she'll watch them burn, and watch them with a smile. Second installment of the "Rebel and Dispel" series.


Like I said in _Goddess Gone Rogue _if you bothered to pay attention or go back and read, this is now a trilogy each depicting the beginning of the three gods' rebellions. This is the second installment (yes, I know that these three books are going on at once, I want it that way) and its Athena's story. Well, actually it's more of spin-off. Yeah, well, that's pretty much it.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

* * *

**_Athena's POV_**

"The meeting shall commence!" My father, Zeus', voice boomed resonating throughout the throne room. I clenched my teeth in anger, another stupid meeting. Yes, I was essential to these meetings but it did not mean I liked it at all. I gave my ideas and opinions, yet was mocked the majority of the time. Do they not realize that I am the wisest of all? That my opinion is based solely on the knowledge of the world and my intake on that knowledge? If so, then what makes them think that their idea could be above mine to the point of them mocking it before complete consideration?

If they would just take the time to consult the area of their brains where their common sense _should_ be held – no matter how far deep they must look – and maybe their brains would process it. What have I ever done to anger them or give them reason to mock me?

I sighed, inaudibly. I already knew why Artemis began to detest the rest of the Olympians. They tried to force her into doing something that would harm her domain and break her rights then forced a banishment upon her for refusing.

It is one thing to mock or doubt one's idea, but to take as far as to doubt or force their domain, was asking for war. War that the offended would be determined to win in offense to their domain.

That was why Artemis was bitter about them, and just so she'd know, if she ever planned an attack on Olympus, I would more or less join her side. They had forced her domain and were doubting mine. Separately, the two of us were dangerous, but together we would be unstoppable.

But neither of us would, besides Hera we were the most caring and reasonable, a war is most certainly not reasonable in any shape or form, especially towards the very pantheon we serve.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, they were useless.

_For now_, a voice spoke in my head.

I clenched my fist, it was the same voice who had been feeding me the same insecurities over and over again. It was most certainly one of Olympus' many detesters, trying to bring the fall of the gods by taking down their most powerful, their inside people as many would call them.

I refused to listen to it. I refused to give into it, every battle and challenge I have ever faced I have won. I am wisdom and I am strategy, I have been bested by no one. My logic has always prevailed and will continue to do so.

_But what if your so called opponent is yourself_? The voice spoke again.

I tried to block it out, but it had already hit a key point. What if my opponent was myself? I would not know how I would fair. I cannot beat what dwells inside me, what grows from the single spark of an insecurity. I cannot beat myself. Not with the hatred burning deep within.

"Athena," a teasing voice spoke. I turned to see Poseidon, the one person I hated with an unmatchable passion. "Is somebody not paying attention?"

I simply sneered at him and rolled my eyes when I heard him laugh. "For the so called wisdom goddess, you don't pay much attention." Aphrodite stated holding a mirror up to her face.

I tensed slightly, my body preparing for an attack. But it knew there was no attack, I simply wanted to rip the head off the goddess of love's body. "Coming from the person whom solely focuses on their makeup."

Aphrodite ignored my little jab and I took a deep breath and noticed everyone's eyes were on me. "What?" I snap and Hera narrows her eyes at me.

"We asked for your input." She stated, sharply. I had no idea what they had asked for, but at this point I didn't seriously care. No matter what input I gave, they'd mock it without hesitation. Like always. There was nothing special about this meeting, nothing that had separated it from the past meetings. Nothing at all.

"Like my insight matters to any of you," I snapped again.

"You are still required to pay attention during them,"

"Oh, yes," I say sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Because you're all paying attention. Especially you, almighty queen."

"You insolent brat!"

"Oh im insolent? Coming from the person who would destroy the world just because her husband has bedded yet another."

She glared daggers at me and I returned the stare. There was nothing scary about the goddess of marriage, unless you count the day before and the preparation time before a marriage scary, but that was mostly just nervousness.

"Enough!" My father boomed again, and thunder racked the building. "Now until you two can learn to stop acting like children, this meeting is over!" Oh yes because this meeting being over is such a disappointment, I though sarcastically.

I flashed out, and into my palace library, but made no move to pick a book. Instead I wanted to vent, I wanted to turn back time and launch myself out of the seat and onto Hera and cut her into pieces but I couldn't. I was too obedient, much like Artemis – at least how she used to be. So far, she was running free and fairing pretty well, as she told Hephaestus and I, the only ones other than Aunt Hestia that she'd tell.

In exchange we told her of our insecurities, and she grinned while listening. She told us how she set herself free and how we could to, but nothing made sense.

How was I supposed to turn to wisdom if I was wisdom?

I sighed, before walking towards the riddle section. Sure it did not bring knowledge but it let me think, well it least they used to let me think before I managed to solve them all. It was still great pastime though.

I randomly grabbed a book off the shelf and began to read through. Millions of riddles in one book, all of which I knew. Not really a great combination, but still amazing to say the least.

I scanned my eyes across the page, looking for one that seems moderately interesting. I sighed when I couldn't find one, how come it took mortals so long to come up with another one? Probably because it took them forever to figure out the one they were give. Wouldn't be much of a surprise if that was the case.

I flipped the page, only to notice one page was thicker than others. I summoned a pocketknife and it was in my hand in an instant. I cut through the tip, dragging my knife in between the page, to find it was stuck to another. I had not known there was another page for there were no page numbers, it was just random.

I stared at the first riddle and furrowed my brow in confusion.

_How does knowledge turn to wisdom?_

I understood the question just not fully. Knowledge to wisdom.

My eyes widened when I came up with an answer. I looked back down at the page. "When you know just what to do with that knowledge." I answered and the words appeared on the page in white just like any other riddle answer would once you gave it an answer. At least for this book, it did.

I jumped up, my eyes wide in happiness. I understood what she meant.

I understood what she meant! She wasn't crazy like I had thought.

I had knowledge and wisdom and I, myself, knew just what to do with it but all the others didn't know what to do with the knowledge they possessed or that I blessed them with.

Truly, I wasn't the one being mocked, they were. They knew nothing of what they needed when they needed it, most of them would have faded long ago without me.

I smirked. Well, if my wisdom was useless to them then they could obviously fair on their own. So I'd let them be on their own.

They never should have doubted my knowledge.

Especially now that its turned to wisdom.


End file.
